


brooms

by matchboxmayhem



Category: overwatch
Genre: Other, Sweepin, just a small thing about Hanzo being pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchboxmayhem/pseuds/matchboxmayhem
Summary: Hanzo sweeps when he’s mad





	brooms

When Hanzo is angry, he sweeps. The swift movements of the broom are calming, repetitive. It’s an action that doesn’t require one to think, and they can soon slip into a state of blankness.  
One of the first times Genji saw this, it was frightening. He was only six.  
Genji watched his older brother furiously sweep the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what pissed him off, but it strangely entertaining to watch him sweep an already spotless room. He did know that he had just come out of a meeting with the elders.  
“What’s up, aniki?” Genji asked, finally deciding to disturb the quiet. Hanzo didn’t answer, he only swept harder.  
Genji huffed, “fine then.” He then got up to leave.  
“I hate them,” Hanzo finally spoke up, sweeping under the counter, “they want me to spend more time studying.”  
Genji frowned, “don’t you like studying?” He asked as slowly sat back down.  
“NO!” Hanzo exclaimed, “I hate it! I do it all the time and now they want me to take on more subjects, you need to learn this Hanzo, you need to learn that Hanzo, I’m sick of it. I just want to have some time to do something that I want to do.” He threw the broom down and stomped upstairs. Genji sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. “You didn’t have to yell at me..” he mumbled, and trudged to his room.  
The last time he saw it, it was not long after Hanzo joined Overwatch.  
The sound of a broom gently echoed throughout the halls of the watchpoint. It sounded slow, but firm. Genji had planned on heading to the kitchens for a drink, but followed the sound instead. What he found at the source was Hanzo, standing in the middle of the second training room. It seemed so much bigger with just his lonely brother.  
Genji cleared his throat, and Hanzo gave a small nod to acknowledge him. The younger brother sat down on a bench and watched him silently.  
No words were exchanged, because they both knew what it was about. They had fought earlier over the incident, and it ended badly.  
Neither of them spoke, not until the beginnings of the sunrise shone red through the windows and cast their shadows to the floor.  
Hanzo stopped and sighed, “I apologize for earlier. It is not my decision for if you forgive me or not.”  
Genji nodded, “I forgive you,” he whispered.  
They soon headed back to their rooms, neither of them speaking of what Genji truly forgave him for.


End file.
